1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to providing services and goods to a guest at a resort. More specifically, the present invention relates to a system and method for a hospitality entity to communicate goods and services to a guest based on events occurring at a facility of the hospitality entity.
2. Description of the Related Art
The prior art discusses various methods and systems for communicating with guests at a resort.
Buzzcity PTE, PCT Publication Number WO2002058304, for a Wireless Messaging System and Method discloses using SMS messages to communicate upcoming events to users.
Talisma Corporation, PCT Publication Number WO2010018472, for A Method To Drive A Campaign Workflow Based On A Short Message Service Message Response discloses generating and sending appropriate messages based on users responses to a marketing campaign.
However, the prior fails to provide a method and system that avoids fraud by a consumer and properly tracks the behavior of the guest to provide the most appropriate service or good in real-time.